Fate Geass : Eternal Waltz
by Fateion
Summary: Intrigued by the existence named Lelouch, Zelretch decided to 'bring' Lelouch to his universe. Altering the fate of his universe but since when he care about that?


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and type-moon series.

**-Underworld-** Place

**(Sometimes later) **Time Skip/flashback/Time.

A/N: This story will be AU and might contain OCC.

* * *

** Fate/Geass : Eternal Waltz**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning That Changed Everything**

The beginning first changed everything.  
The following second acknowledged many.  
The resulting third showed the future.  
The linking fourth concealed itself.  
And the final fifth had already lost its meaning.

**(1790)**

**-Fuyuki City-**

**-Mount Enzou -**

**- Underground cave of Ryuudou temple -**

Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern stared the seals that carved on the wall, floor, and ceiling of the underground cave of Ryuudou temple on Mount Enzou with cold eyes and expressionless face. She thought she would feel something like a sense of joy or accomplishment after what she, Nagato Tohsaka and Zolgen Makiri accomplished but it seemed she was wrong. She did not feel any emotion like that, in fact, she felt nothing at all. Her mind just simply acknowledged that she had finished the task her family, the Einzbern gave to her. The creation of a ritual to recover the lost Third Magic, the Heaven`s Feel. The Holy Grail War was the name.

"There you are."

Justeaze turned her head slowly to the cave entrance where the voice came and she saw Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg was standing there with a smile on his face. In return, she nodded her head, acknowledging his presence.

"So what are you doing here?" Zelretch asked as he approached her.

….

….

"I am just thinking." Justeaze replied with a flat tone after a few moment of silence to Zelretch who now stood in front of her.

"I see," Zelretch stroked his bread and looked around the cave. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes." Justeaze nodded her head slightly. She knew what he was trying to ask. To complete the ritual, she needed to sacrifice herself and became the foundation for the ritual or the ritual would not work like what it should be. Meaning, he was asking if she ready to die for the sake of the ritual. This confused her because that was the sole reason the Einzbern created her. So, asking if she was ready or not was a foolish question though she would not say that in front of Zelretch face.

"You know, Zolgen was quite upset when he found out that." Zelretch said suddenly and stared Justeaze cold emotionless eyes.

"Why?" Justeaze asked, not understanding the reason why Zolgen was upset or why Zelretch told her that. After all, her relationship with Zolgen was strictly a partnership to create the ritual, nothing more.

"I pity that man." Zelretch sighed tiredly as he shook his head slightly. "But enough of that, I came here to meet with you for a reason. Have you finished _that_?"

Justeaze did not answer Zelretch immediately. Instead, she stared his eyes for a few moments before she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Good," Zelretch said with a big smile on his face that did not reach his eyes at all. "I thought for a moment that the Einzbern decided to not fulfill the end of their bargain."

"Of course not." Justeaze answered, trying not to flinch under Zelretch penetrating stares, though her voice wavered a little. After all, the Einzbern knew what kind of fate would await them if they decided to back away from the deal they made with Zelretch. The deal was that in return for Zelretch to oversee the creation of the ritual, the Einzbern would owe the man a favor. Something only she and the Einzbern family head knew and the later came to regret upon knowing what favor Zelretch asked.

"After all, I knew by fulfilling my selfish request, the Einzbern threw away their chance to recover the third Magic in the first Holy Grail War but they still have the second war." Zelretch said nonchalantly but Justeaze knew better.

'I will make sure there will be no second Holy Grail War.' was the underlying of Zelretch message. However, she knew that Zelretch would not only do that but also destroy any chance that the Einzbern had to recover the lost Third Magic.

"As long as we still have the chance to recover the lost Third Magic. It is not a problem." Justeaze said, repeating what the Head of Einzbern told her. "Though I still couldn't understand why you asked that kind of request. That kind of thing is-"

"Indeed, it was an outrageous request isn't it?" Zelretch chuckled in amusement and closed his eyes for a moment before opened it again. "Still, you dare to ask the question that even the head of your family didn't dare to ask. Perhaps, I could tell you as a farewell gift but only if you promise to take it to the grave."

Justeaze thought about it for a moment before nodded, finding nothing wrong with what Zelretch asked.

"You see….."

At the moment, she thought nothing about it. After all, the ritual would completely sublimate her soul and will, leaving nothing behind. However, that might be proven wrong.

**(1800)**

**-Fuyuki City-**

**- Mount Enzou -**

**- Ryuudou temple -**

"Zelretch!" Zolgen yelled in anger. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Zelretch just stood calmly before Zolgen. He sure that if not because Nagato was restraining Zolgen, the man would punch him or something. He already expected this to happen as he saw this happened in other parallel world.

"Calm down Zolgen!" Nagato said trying to calm down his friend who was struggling under his firm grip.

"How? How could I calm down?!" Zolgen yelled in disbelief. "The ritual failed Nagato! How could I calm down knowing the sacrifice Justeaze made is for nothing!"

"That's enough!" Zelretch yelled as he found the situation become more and more irritating.

It got the desired effect because Zolgen ceased to struggling.

"Nagato, release him." Zelretch ordered and Nagato immediately released Zolgen from his grips.

"Listen well Zolgen," Zelretch began, staring the man who glared at him. "The ritual didn't fail, in fact, it is a success."

"Then why this happened?" Zolgen asked in anger, glaring at Zelretch.

Zelretch thought about it for a moment.

The first Holy Grail War had happened but unlike what happened in other parallel worlds. Something different had happened because the small change he made. He knew why this happened but he could not tell Zolgen the truth. So, he decided to tell Zolgen something that the angered man could accept.

"Zolgen," Zelretch began. "Tell me how many years are needed to gather the necessary Mana for the ritual?"

"Huh? 60 years, why you ask that?" Zolgen asked, not understanding Zelretch question.

"Then, how many years had passed since the creation of Holy Grail War?" Zelretch asked and Zolgen eyes widened with realization.

"10 years." Nagato answered Zelretch question as he nodded his head in understanding. While he did not show it or react like Zolgen that did not mean he was not curious about what happened.

"Are you saying, the Mana is not enough?" Zolgen asked, which Zelretch answered with a nod. "Because that reason…."

"Zolgen." Nagato called his friend in worries as he saw Zolgen walked away from them.

"I need some time alone." Zolgen said simply with a weak smile as he stopped for a moment to look at Nagato.

Nagato just stared his friend with a look of understanding. He did not try to stop Zolgen again as the man walked away, disappearing from his view.

"So he left." Zelretch stated simply. "His obsession will be his downfall."

"Huh? Did you say something master?" Nagato asked as he missed what Zelretch said.

"Nothing." Zelretch shook his head slightly before he smiled at Nagato. "And you still calling me that? I`m not your master anymore you know."

Zelretch saw Nagato face turned red in embarrassment and he chuckled in amusement as he always enjoyed his ex-pupil reaction.

"Be as that, I have a present for you." Zelretch said as he took a piece of parchment from his pocket and gave it to Nagato.

"What is this?" Nagato asked as he eying the piece of parchment on his hands.

Zelretch smiled as he stared the look of confusion on Nagato face.

"It will be a struggle, but work towards this goal" Zelretch said simply and before Nagato could say anything else, he simply disappeared. Leaving the confused Nagato who decided to opened the parchment and read it.

"This is…." Nagato eyes widened greatly with a shock before he smiled and stared the spot where Zelretch stood before. "The Tohsaka will not let you down, Master."

**(Skip)**

**- Underground cave of Ryuudou temple -**

Appearing in the underground of Ryuudou temple, Zelretch let out a small chuckled as he imagined Nagato face when the man learned what he gave to him. Then his face turned serious as he looked at the center of the cave that had a black coffin lying on it. He then approached the coffin and stood beside it. His eyes stared the seals that engraved the coffin with a complex emotion.

Zelretch knew this was the last chance for him if he wanted back out from what he planned to do. There was no turning back after he activated the seals.

Tracing the seals that engraved on the coffin with his finger slowly, he remembered the reason why he did this.

It all began when he decided to travel to one of many parallel worlds because he was bored. However, for some reason he decided to do some experiment. Instead, the usual parallel world of his home world, he wanted to travel to a complete different parallel world. In highlight, he should not do it because it took almost his Prana for it, which left him quite weak for a while.

It was later that he learned instead traveled into another parallel world, he traveled into an alternative world or universe to be precise. That means he had broken the barrier between universes that guarded each different universes from one another. Another break through if he must say. After all, he did not realize his magic could do that.

His first impression of this new universe was how messed up this universe was.

In addition, he found out that there were two blatant differences from this universe and his.

The first one was America did not exist in this universe. Instead, a country named the Holy Britannia Empire replaced America. He absentmindedly wondered if this perhaps what happened if Britannia Kingdom in his universe still existed until today.

The second one was Prana did not exist in this universe. Something he found very weird and made him not comfortable at all. Thank the Roots it did not affect him at all. He then decided to spend some times in this new universe to investigate it to see what it offer and sate his curiosity.

Using some of his tricks he found an organization that resembled Mage`s Association. The organization name was Geass Order.

From there he learned that instead mage craft or anything like his universe, this universe used a power called Geass. He absentmindedly wondered if the word of Geass was coming from a corrupted version of the word geas or geis, which was a term for a type of magical contract in Irish mythology. However, he put that aside from his mind because his main goal was to learn what kind of power Geass really were.

He was both surprised and terrified with what he found.

Geass was some kind of a supernatural ability of this universe that certain people could bestow upon other. It manifested differently in each individual because each individual inner desires and personality. That reminded him of the third magic, one of the five true magic, Heaven`s Feel, the materialization of the soul. Both of Geass and Heaven`s Feel was so similar and yet it also different in the same time. Still, it did not change the fact that the Einzbern would destroy the whole world to get their hand on this power.

However, that was not all.

What was terrified him more was the endless potential of the power.

It could do things that Magus in his universe and Magician like him to pale either in envy or in horror.

This power, Geass was something like the true Holy Grail for them who practiced mage craft. How could it be not? With Geass, there would be no need to experiment, study or anything like that anymore. They could gain power which equivalent a whole lifetime or hundred years in an instant.

It only the fact that one person could only had one Geass with sets of restrictions, limitations, or idiosyncrasies that put him at ease though a little. Thanks Roots that his universe did not have this power. Still, he found it strange that the ones that had Geass also gained a glowing bird shaped symbol in their eyes. If he did not know better, he would think Geass as some kind of mystic eyes.

After a further investigation, it was revealed that the source of Geass was coming from those that had 'Code'. He could not help but to think it as mystic codes or something. Still, something confused him about those that had the 'Code'. They could not use Geass at all, they could only grant it to other people but in return, they were immune to Geass effects and gained immortality. He shook it off as something like equivalent exchange. In addition, those that had the 'Code' could pass it down to the people that had Geass much like a magic crest that passed down in a family of magus. Though this would make the one that had been passed, the 'Code' lost their Geass. As a fellow immortal, he could not help but to envy this a little.

After that, he found that his curiosity about the origin of Geass and 'Code' grew. He tried to find the origin of Geass and 'Code' and he found it.

The source of this universe power was coming from a god though to say it a god was wrong. After all, the god of this universe or known as the world of C by the people of this universe was a collective human unconsciousness, meaning human will what ruled this universe. He cursed aloud when he found about it because he knew the implication of it.

Alaya was the one that governed this universe and considering the word Geass was coming and the source of Geass power, this world might be as one huge plantation for Counter Guardian.

He once again wondered just what kind of a messed up universe he was in right now.

However, regardless of that, there was another thing that gained his attention in this universe.

In his time in this universe, Zelretch did not spend his him only to investigate this universe but also the parallel worlds of this universe. He found out several things that always, absolutely, happened in every parallel world of this universe and all centered on one man. That man name was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Intrigued by that, Zelretch decided to investigate the man named Lelouch more. Lelouch reminded him of Nagato, his pupils because the same believe that both the man had. Both men were willing to sacrifice themself for a better future. Personality wise, both man personalities was so different with each other like heaven and earth. Unlike Nagato, Lelouch personality was more twisted. If he must compared Lelouch personality with other, Lelouch personality was so similar to those of Anti-Hero that it did not funny at all. Still, it only made his interest with Lelouch grew.

Zelretch could not help but to wonder what kind of change Lelouch could make in his own universe. That line of thought made him wanted to take Lelouch to his own universe. Well, there was also another reason why he wanted Lelouch. However, there were several problems if he does that. Still, from all the problems he faced only one that bothering him more. It was how Alaya and Gaia reacted to this.

It took him a long time before he came with a solution that had lest risk and higher probability to success by using the favor the Einzbern owe him and Holy Grail War.

The black coffin in front of him was the result of it but it still not complete yet. It needed him to active the seals so it could finally complete.

Zelretch stopped tracing the seals and closed his eyes, wondering again if he should do this.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

'There is no need to hesitate after coming this far.' Zelretch thought as his Mystic Code, the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch materialized on his right hand. The sword started to shine, responding to Zelretch will. Raising the sword above his head, he stared the black coffin with unreadable expression.

"Now or never." Zelretch said to no one as the sword shone brightly. He then stabbed the black coffin with his sword and an explosion of light happened. It blinded him for a moment and when he regained his vision back, the black coffin had disappeared. Replacing it was a naked young man with black hair. The young man groaned a little before he opened his eyes, showing his violet eyes.

Zelretch let the sword dematerialized as a small smile was on his lips.

"W..he..re..a.m..I?" The young man asked with hoarse voice.

"Welcome, to a new whole world." Zelretch said with a smile. "Lelouch."

**(1850)**

**-Unknown-**

Lelouch stared the blood on his hands with a grim smile. The red liquid of life felt sticky and warm on his bare hands and there was so much of it, painting his hands red. His clutched his hands hard and wondered how much blood he had vomited this time. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath but it was proven a mistake. Immediately he covered his mouth with his hand.

*Cough*

*Cough*

After the feeling subsided, he parted his hand from his mouth and saw more blood on his already red hand with some on his mouth. He sighed tiredly, wondering how long this would continue but he already knew the answer.

50 years had passed since he was 'born' in this universe.

50 years had passed since Zelretch explained him the 'truth' of his own universe and the 'reason' of his 'existence' in this new universe.

50 years had passed since Zelretch 'asked' him to be his pupils.

50 years had passed since his 'training' in magic and mage craft began.

50 years had passed since Zelretch took him to this 'place' for his 'training'.

However, in that past 50 years, his body did not age at all. In fact, he would not age at all, as his body would stay young like this for forever because he had become immortal. Now, he could somehow understood C.C feeling about her immortality but unlike her who was a true immortal, he could still die. Well, not exactly die in a meaning after what Zelretch did to him. So perhaps, he still could not say he understand her feeling.

"So, have you feeling better Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned his head and saw Zelretch smiling at him, making him wanted to strangle the old man. If only not because he still too sore to move and he knew Zelretch could make him suffer beyond imagination without making him die in the process. Just like what Zelretch did when he was training him. Also, the fact Zelretch was a powerful man was not helping at all. The old man training was bordering tortures after all.

"Oh, are you still angry? It had been 50 years you know." Zelretch said in amusement as he looked at the battered body of Lelouch. "It's not healthy you know."

Lelouch gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Honestly, instead angry at me why don't you focus that energy to learning what I teach you?"

Lelouch knew Zelretch was taunting him and he should not fall for it but he could not help to fall for it because the frustration he bottled up.

"Then _release_ me!" Lelouch said, almost yelled. "I didn't ask you to…to… _resurrect_ me and turn me into this…this… _thing._"

Zelretch sighed tiredly and his eyes became sad. "I`m sorry for that but… it was necessary for what will happen."

"I knew that! You already told me why! But why me! Why not anyone else." Lelouch yelled before coughed again. More blood was coming from his mouth.

"Should we always do this?" Zelretch asked tiredly. "It grew old after a few years."

Lelouch just glared that would send other normal person run away but Zelretch was not a normal person.

"Perhaps, making you stay in this place for 50 years is a bad idea." Zelretch reasoned. The place they were in was between the gaps of parallel world that Zelretch turned as his workshop. With all the ravel he did between the parallel worlds, he needed one that he could access every time, not to mention it safe and save a lot of time and not troublesome. However, he did not exactly design this place to be a comfortable place for someone to stay in long time.

Lelouch wanted to yell at Zelretch that was not the problem but before he could, he felt his right hand was burning.

"Ugh!" Lelouch groaned as he clutched his right hand with his left hand.

Zelretch looked confused for a moment why Lelouch acted like that suddenly before something clicked in his mind.

"It is already 50 years after all." Zelretch nodded in understanding, completely ignoring Lelouch who was in pain.

"What happening?" Lelouch asked with hoarse voice. He then looked at his right hand and saw a strange symbol on the palm of his right hand. The symbol consisted with a sword pointed upward with two strange wings that grew from the handle. It reminded him a lot of the Black Knight symbol but was divided into three parts.

"That is a command seals." Zelretch stated simply. "It seemed the Holy Grail chose you as a master for the second Holy Grail War."

Lelouch looked at Zelretch with a shock. He knew about Holy Grail War from what Zelretch told him but, "But you said….."

"I said that the Holy Grail _might_ not choose you." Zelretch explained tiredly. "Well, it's not like that a bad thing compared the _other_ _thing_ that _might_ happen."

'True.' Lelouch thought in frustration. Then something clicked in his mind.

"But your training is still not finished. So you won't participate." Zelretch told Lelouch simply.

"That's not the only reason isn't?" Lelouch asked with a smirk. "You are afraid that I will wish for my _freedom._"

Zelretch suddenly laughed, shocking Lelouch.

"What's so funny?" Lelouch asked in anger, making Zelretch stopped to laugh.

"You." Zelretch said, pointing Lelouch with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Lelouch asked as he felt a feeling of dread rising inside of him.

"What made you think I didn't expect this?" Zelretch revealed with a knowing smile on his face.

Lelouch eyes widened in realization and he gritted his teeth while clutched his hands so hard that it draw blood.

"Still, you could use the Grail instead me." Lelouch hissed. "Why me?"

"Why we must to repeat this conversation again and again?" Zelretch asked tiredly.

"It was something that even the Grail could not handle and-" Zelretch paused and shook his head. "It seems you really need to go outside to clear your mind. Okay, you will participate in Holy Grail War."

"Hah?"

"You will participate in Holy Grail War." Zelretch repeated and then he frowned as he remembered Lelouch skill. "Though, your current skill as a magus is still far below the standard. Even a third rate magus is still better than you and lets not say about your skill as a magician."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, you spent 50 years and you only progressed this far. Well, it might be because of your _origin_…. But maybe it is also because my fault for making you to learn both mage craft and magic at the same time. " Zelretch said, ignoring Lelouch completely. "Okay, for the next 10 years I will focus in teaching mage craft to increase your skill as a magus so you could summon a servant and maintain it."

"What?"

"I hope you are ready for this Lelouch." Zelretch said with a sinister smile that made Lelouch shivered down to his soul. After all, his reputation to traumatizes or crippled his pupils was not without reason. "Because I`m finally became serious to train you."

**(1860)**

**-Fuyuki City-**

**- Tohsaka house-**

**-Underground Room-**

In underground room of Tohsaka house, Nagato Tohsaka stared the summoning circle with unreadable expression with his granddaughter stood behind him. The years had not been treating him kindly at all. Not only he grew old but his power as a magus started to show a sign of decline, no, it already declined. Something he could prevent but he chose not because the consequences. It was not like he was afraid of the consequences or something like that. It was because by doing something like that would go against his principles as a person and a human.

Sadly, his friend Zolgen didn't feel the same ways as him. He tried to make Zolgen to see reasons but Zolgen paid no heed to his effort. In fact, Zolgen reacted harshly to his effort, which ended with them parted their ways from each other. They were not a friend anymore but even so, he still worried about his friend. These past years, he found Zolgen to be more and more obsessed with Holy Grail to the point it was not healthy anymore in his eyes as a fellow magus. He even heard some rumors about Zolgen that left him very uncomfortable. His only hope was that Zolgen didn't pass the point of no return.

Still, because of Zolgen obsession, he was sure that the Grail chose Zolgen as a master in this second war while the same could not be said to him. However, it did not mean he was not participating in this second war. He would participate in this war. Even if he knew he only hastened the process by participating in Holy Grail War yet he still participated.

The reason because he didn't know what Zolgen would do to gain the Holy Grail and-

"Father, are you sure you will participate in this war?" His granddaughter asked worriedly, snapping back him from his thought. "Considering your age and I was-"

"Stop it." Nagato said and turned his head to see his granddaughter face who looked at him in worries, which reminded him of his deceased daughter face.

"Your two daughters need you." He added to reminded her why he was doing this. Both of his grand granddaughters still needed her and in case the worse happen, he did not want to feel the same feeling when his daughter died. Parent shouldn't outlive their child and much less their granddaughter after all.

"But….." Nagato saw his granddaughter was biting her lips as her eyes locked at the book he held on his hand, making him sighed tiredly.

"My time in this world is coming to an end. Even if I didn't participate, I only prolong the inevitable. " Nagato said simply, looking at the summoning circle. "But you, you still have a bright future that awaits you, not to mention, it is your job to train the next generation of Tohsaka."

"Still-"

"Enough." Nagato said with a tone of finality. "My decision is final."

….

….

"As you wish grandfather."

Nagato resisted the urge the flinch because the sad tone in his granddaughter voice.

"But promise me that you will survive till the end."

"I promise." Nagato said. He knew this promise was nothing but an empty promise. He gripped the book on his hand harder. "Let's begin the summoning."

**(Skip)**

**-Makiri House-**

**-Underground Room-**

In Makiri house underground room, surrounded by many worms, Zolgen Makiri stood at the center of a summoning circle that the worms seemed to avoid.

'Finally the time has come.' Zolgen Makiri thought as he put down the catalyst for his servant. He had aged a lot but that did not men he had grown weak. In fact, while his body grew old, his power grew stronger.

That line of thought made him chuckled in amusement as the opposite happened to Nagato, his friend. That man grew weaker as time passed because unlike him, his friend refused to do the same thing as he did. Not that he cared about it in the first place. After all, it was his gain and Nagato loss but enough of that.

He had spent the last 60 years only for this day, the day the second Holy Grail War happened. This time, he would make sure that Justeaze dream would be realize. No matter what would happen, he would see the completion of the Holy Grail even if he must sacrificed his body, soul, family and perhaps everyone that lived in this city. For her sake, her dream, he would gladly sacrifice everything and even challenge the god itself. No one and nothing would stop him.

'Everything is for her.' Zolgen thought as he walked out from the summoning circle and prepared to chant the summoning chant.

**(Skip)**

**- Einzbern Castle-**

Inside one of many rooms in Einzbern Castle, Jubstacheit von Einzbern smiled as he put down the catalyst for the servant he wanted to summon. He was confident this servant could defeat other servants quite easily, assuring his victory in this war. He could already see himself standing in front the Holy Grail, attaining the lost Third Magic, adding it in his long list of achievement and proving to anyone else that he was the greatest head of Einzbern family all the time.

Jubstacheit smile widened at that. It was to be expected he would win this war easily as he was the greatest magus that ever been born in Einzbern after all.

"Master, the preparation is complete." A female voice alerted him. Turning his head, he saw a girl stood outside the summoning circle.

"I see." Jubstacheit said simply as he walked out the summoning circle to the girl. The girl was a Homunculus he created but she was unlike other Homunculus that he had created or knew. Instead the usual silver hairs, she had black hairs. Only her red eyes showed that she was a Homunculus. Something he found weird because while he was the one that created her, the one who came out with the concept of her creation was not him. The last head of Einzbern was the person who came out with it.

It all began after he found a suitable servant for this war. He then decided to create a substitute Master, a Homunculus to represent him. However, he would not accept a normal Homunculus for it as he deserved the very best. He started to search the method to create the most powerful Homunculus in Einzbern history, Justeaze. In his search for that, he found several small notes that the last head of Einzbern left behind about a more improved and powerful Homunculus than Jubstacheit. Naturally, he chose this one instead Jubstacheit method of creation. However, the notes were not complete and there were many missing information in it. In fact, if he did not know better he would think the last head had destroyed the notes and the one he found was a scrap. Because of that, he filled the missing information with the method of Jubstacheit creation. The result was this black haired female homunculus.

He was quite proud of himself that he could create something that the last head couldn't. However, because of some ingredients were very hard to find and extremely rare, he knew that he could only afford creating one and that was her. Until he found other ways to create she or he could always improve Jubstacheit creation method and made a better Homunculus than her. Later, he found a flaw in the black haired female Homunculus that made her not suitable to become a substitute Master, making him changed his plan greatly. Instead the original plan, he made her as the source of Prana for his servant and participated by himself. After all, there was no reason for him to afraid entering this war by himself or so he reasoned as he did not want to admit the black haired female Homunculus was a failure.

"Master?" The black haired girl asked, snapping Jubstacheit from his thought. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes." Jubstacheit replied. For now, he would put aside that kind of thought as he could think about it later when the war finished. "Let's begin."

**-Mount Enzou-**

"Hm, Fuyuki city haven't changed too much." Zelretch said absentmindedly as he looked at Fuyuki from Mount Enzou summit before turned his eyes to Lelouch. "So, have you finished drawing the summoning circle?"

"Yes." Lelouch replied calmly as he stood before a finished summoning circle.

Zelretch smirked a little. "You know, you are a lot more clam now than before. It seems my 'training' had a good effect to you. Should I continue to train you like that?"

"There is no need for that master." Lelouch answered immediately, resisting the urge to flinch at the mentioning of that 'training'. He really did not want to go through that again to the point he rather became civil with Zelretch even if he hated the old man with all of his soul and being.

"And you are a lot respectful than before." Zelretch added as his smirk widened a bit. "If I know this, I will make you go through that kind of training in the first place."

"Shouldn't we focus on me summoning my servant master?" Lelouch asked, changing the subject while hoped Zelretch did not get any idea to continue to train him like that.

"Indeed." Zelretch nodded but his mind was thinking what kind of training he should make Lelouch go through after the Holy Grail War end.

Lelouch suddenly shivered as he felt a foreboding feeling. He shook his head, trying to think it as nothing then he saw Zelretch face, and suddenly he was not sure anymore.

"By the way, do you think it is wise for me to not use any catalyst master?" Lelouch asked Zelretch, trying to distract the man.

"Yes, it's more interesting after all." Zelretch said simply, making Lelouch sweat dropped. Even after all the time Lelouch spent with Zelretch, he still could not understand the old man. In fact, he already gave up understanding what the old man was thinking.

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch started to open his magic circuits and flooded it with his Prana as he raised his right hand at the summoning circle. He ignored the weird feeling he always had when he did this as the summoning circle began to glow, responding to his Prana.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."

Lelouch heard Zelretch chuckled in amusement but he didn't pay any attention to it. It would do him no good to be distracted in this kind of ritual. He learned it in a hard way.

"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)."

"Repeat every five times."

"Simply, shatter once filled."

"――――I announce."

Lelouch felt a huge amount of Prana suddenly ran through his magic circuits, making his eyes widened slightly in shock. The amount was ridiculous and it only continued to increase with no sign of stopping. This made him starting to feel sick.

" Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword."

"In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."

Lelouch gritted his teeth in pain. It was like something tearing his body from inside to outside.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

Lelouch felt his magic circuits were starting to overload as the pain he felt intensified.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――！"

After he finished the chant, Lelouch felt like something big was coming through from his body, making him in incredible pain as a huge explosion of light happened from the summoning circle. It was only because he closed his eyes in pain that the light did not blind him, unlike what happened to Zelretch.

Standing at the center of the summoning circle was a figure clad in steel colored armor and helmet with two horns pointed down that hid the head entirely.

"I ask thee, art thou the Master that called me?"

**(Skip)**

**- Tohsaka house-**

**-Underground Room-**

"I ask thee, art thou the Master that called me?"

Nagato saw a man with long brown hairs, wearing a bronze colored armor and a long white cape with red lines before him. He heard his granddaughter gasped behind him but he paid no attention to her. He merely smiled at the servant and opened his mouth to answer the servant question.

"Indeed I am."

**(Skip)**

**-Makiri House-**

**-Underground Room-**

Zolgen Makiri was standing in the front of the summoning circle as he waited the dust to gone.

"I ask thee, art thou the Master that called me?" came a male voice as the dust settled down.

Zolgen saw a red eyes man with light grey colored beard and shoulder length hair, wearing a deep black armor that had weird red colored patterns on the left side and a long crimson red cape. He then noticed the red pattern was not a pattern at all but blood stains.

"Indeed." Zolgen smiled darkly as he summoned the servant he wanted.

**(Skip)**

**- Einzbern Castle-**

Jubstacheit stared the black haired female Homunculus that was panting hardly on her knees after he dematerialize his servant. The Prana consumption was even greater than he expected if it made the girl like this. He wondered if the girl could last until the end of war. However, as he looked around the destruction his servant did.

'It's worth.' Jubstacheit thought with a smile.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
